


bright and 10 things he loves about win

by beneaththesky



Category: brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Bright loves Win too much, BrightWin, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Inspired by The 1975, M/M, Win loves Bright too much too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththesky/pseuds/beneaththesky
Summary: it’s a peaceful sunday morning and bright couldn’t help himself to think about why he loves win metawin.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Kudos: 37





	bright and 10 things he loves about win

**_bright and 10 things_ ** **_he loves about win._ **

  * **the sound of his laugh in the morning.**



_there_ was a time when i woke up in the morning, you were looking right into my eyes saying _"good morning,"_ in the sweetest tone. because i was too tired to open up my eyes again, you kissed me. i pulled our blanket to cover my face and then you laughed playfully. the sound of your laugh will always be one of the reasons why i should wake up and be grateful each and every day.

  * **the way he smiles**



_i remember_ once i came back from work very late at night. i opened up the door, and you were there sitting on our dark blue sofa. you said, _"hey, i've been waiting for you."_ while smiling at me. you know how i love your smile, win. how your smile has been the best cure when nothing else could heal me from my broken soul. your smile could take me to the moon, and let me feel one endless happiness. god, don't ever take away that smile from him.

  * **the warmth of his hands**



_it will_ always be a mesmerising thing to feel the warmth of your hands. it fits in mine like nothing else does—nobody's hands will. i like it when your hand caresses my face before you kiss me. your hand could bring me to see the wondrous life. you let joy flow through your hands, as it is the most natural thing to be experienced everytime i touch it.

  * **his dazzling eyes**



_i know_ when you're angry with me. i know you hate it when i unconsciously ignored you one saturday morning when you told me about our cat ame. i also know you love it when i cook you your favourite dish, or how you looked so excited when we were going to the beach after a long tiring weekend. i know all about it because i can see it through your eyes, win. your eyes could tell the words you don't need to explain. your eyes are the galaxy in my universe. they're stars that will forever shine because i need it to light up my life.

  * **his thoughtful mind**



_"people_ _need to be more careful,"_ i said it in the most angry tone. or _"i wanna say that to his face. i can't stay like this any longer,"_ while eating our not-so-peaceful dinner one night. how i carelessly act sometimes makes you disappointed, i know. but your thoughtful mind, it amazes me. you always say, _"calm down, take a deep breath,"_ then you share what you would do if you were in my shoes. you make me understand how to deal with anger, once again, with your kind and sincere mind. and i'm blessed to have you by my side, win metawin.

  * **when he sleeps beside me**



_you_ looked like an angel. when your eyes closed, your lashes fell perfectly. you were snoring sometimes, but i don't mind. i will never mind, because it is the cutest thing. oh, remember that night when you have a nightmare? you were crying, so i took you to my embrace. and i promise you that i'll always be there, right beside you, when you need someone to hold you. win metawin, i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.

  * **his persistence in achieving his dreams**



_you_ always work hard on the things you want. even when i don't believe in you, when i think it's impossible, you show me how perseverance and patience promise a happy ending. i learn to be tenacious from you, win metawin. i learned that life will never be easy, and maybe at one point life takes us to the lowest part in this universe. but also life itself, could fly our soul higher than the moon.

  * **the way he bothers me to no end**



_i never_ thought that one annoying boy in highschool will be the person who takes my whole life, will be the person who owns my whole heart. you're the first person who said _"no,"_ to me, the first person who made history rejecting me over and over again. you bother me, to no end. and i love you for it.

  
  


  * **the way he loves me**



_i never_ imagine even for once in my life to be loved by you, win metawin. and i still couldn't believe that god sent me one of his sweetest creatures to be my partner for life. you promise to love me in sickness and in health, to have and to hold me, for richer or for poorer, for better and for worse until death do us part—it is the way you prove that you love me. and i have all my life to live in this world with you.

  * **because he… is win metawin.**



_i love_ you because you, are you. for every bit of your flaw, and every bit of your soul.

i don't need any more reason.

i love you for who you are.

i love you,

win metawin.

**Author's Note:**

> this short drabble is inspired by; everything - michael bublé, 10 things i hate about you, and the 1975. hope you find it beautiful!
> 
> hit me up on twitter @dbrightvc <3


End file.
